


Distance Grows Between Us

by Jay (lNoControll)



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: 1990s, And Of Course - Freeform, Angst, Happy Ending, Lots and lots of Pining, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Stargazing, also did i forget to mention that this is based off the tale of tanabata?, also over the course of 3 years, and some alcohol drinking as it is based at a party (multiple parties?), as much slow burn you can have in a short fic, mostly one sided tbh, so bring back that SLOWBURN, so this is Literal Star Crossed Lovers, theres a bit of drug use aka weed but its very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lNoControll/pseuds/Jay
Summary: Dan couldn’t help but fall in love with the boy who he met for a night and made him want to give him the moon gift wrapped in the stars with a milky way bow. Too bad he only sees him once a year on the same day and never seems to learn his name.or literal star-crossed lovers who aren’t destined to fail.





	Distance Grows Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> alright so basically i was asked to write this fic forever ago and it took so much longer than i expected.. but i really hope it's worth the wait. i will say that the tale of tanabata (which the fic is based off) is that two stars of the summer love triangle, vega and altair, were so deeply in love they were forced to be apart except for once a year in which they spent the day with each other, and that continued. anyways the only prompt was "stargazing and angst" but i couldn't resist going above and beyond 
> 
> i also didn't get this beta'd by anyone yet so any mistakes are mine! 
> 
> and enjoy!! thank you!!

_July 7th 1994_

For some odd reason Dan’s friends have no idea who he is as a person. No matter how many times he tries to explain how much he hates- no, despises parties they can never grasp that concept. It was loud and messy and the music was shit. But to top it all off they always leave him alone despite their many many protests that they wouldn’t. 

They always do. 

This time was no different. Except this time, it was worse. It was a University party. 

He had no idea how they managed to get invited to this place. Maybe they happened to overhear a conversation and then decide to go? Dan had no idea. But they were there and Dan was alone. 

Most of them were off drinking and chatting with strangers as they continued to get more intoxicated throughout the night. He wanted to leave. To just throw his cup away and walk out the door and just deal with the annoyance from his friends later. Too bad he was too afraid to do such a thing. 

He walked around for a good ten minutes trying to find a bathroom but found no such luck. Despite no one else going upstairs the entire time he had been there he decided to do just that. If someone was going to have a party he assumed they wouldn’t care if he snooped around for a toilet. He looked in every single door, still finding nothing. It had to be attached to one of the bedrooms. 

It wasn’t like he wanted to snoop, but when he walked into the bedroom with posters of half naked men he couldn’t help but step inside. He knew this place was all men living here, which meant this guy was either an avid sports fan, or he enjoyed half naked men. He also had random stuff spewn across his entire bedroom and dying plants on the window ledge. Either he was really messy, or bad at taking care of everything, including his plants. 

Luckily, there was a door in his room that led to a bathroom. One that, of course, was messy as well. There was hair and facial products half used all over the counter along with three towels on the floor while the hanger attached to the door was completely empty. This guy. 

Dan then noticed the window. It was cracked open, of course without blinds, where he could hear the party raging from outside. He did his business and flushed, washing his hands quickly, and then stuck his head out of the window. 

It was a roof. There was a small roof, big enough to fit at least four people, that was easily accessible right in front of him. He paused for a moment, realizing he was already invading someone's privacy much more than he should, before he just decided, fuck it, and opened the window more so he could crawl through. 

If he could sit on roofs and just stare up at the sky at more parties, maybe, just maybe, he would go to more. But maybe that was just the opposite of the point of a party. Avoiding it and listening from above as you admire the sky was not exactly what most people would call a party. 

“Are you smoking?” Someone asked from behind him. He didn’t even hear him open the bathroom door. 

He turned around, his heart beating out of his chest from the sudden voice. “Um, no?” Is all he could say to the boy. The boy who just smiled at him. The boy with the beautiful cheekbones, sharp black hair that swooped to the side, long legs that went on for days, and wonderful smile. One Dan may die for. 

“Want a hit?” The boy asked as he held up a spliff. 

Dan shuffled over, making room for the boy. He took the hint and climbed onto the roof as well. As soon as he sat down Dan could see the side of his face, the part that showed off his jawline. But then, as he sucked on the joint, it just made Dan want to look away. The thoughts entering his mind about this boy were too much for the two seconds he’s known him. 

“Why aren’t you downstairs?” 

“I um, don’t really like drinking.” Dan said. 

“And smoking?” He questioned. 

“Not really my thing either, really.” 

The boy looked at him, then tilted his head, “Why’d you invite me out here then?” 

Dan frowned, “I didn’t want you to think I was lame.” 

“I don’t,” He said, “think you’re lame, that is.” 

“Do you like tea?” Dan mumbled, not making eye contact with the boy. He needed to change the subject right away. He watched as the boy flicked the last of his joint off the roof. He hoped it didn’t hit anyone down there. 

He heard him snort, “Of course I like tea.” 

Of course. He felt his heart sink a little. How could he ask such a stupid question? 

“Um, did you want some?” The boy asked, facing Dan. He could feel the boy looking at him from beside him. 

“No,” He shook his head, “It’s just, there’s a constellation up there.” 

Dan looked over for a second and watched as the boy looked up at the sky. He just stared for a moment before he leaned back on his elbows and sat, admiring the beauty that was the sky. It was still quite dark out and all that was illuminating the sky was the moon and stars. Nothing, except maybe this boy, was as beautiful as the night sky. 

“And it’s a tea bag?” 

Dan let out a small laugh and shook his head. He looked at the boy for a moment, watching as his blue eyes flickered with amusement. His tongue dragged across his lips in what felt like slow motion. God and his lips. His lips shimmered as if they had lip gloss on it. All Dan wanted to do was kiss him. Even if it meant he was going to be left with a sticky mess on his own lips he didn’t care. All he wanted was him. 

“No, no.” He spoke again as he distracted himself from his own thoughts. Dan turned his head towards the sky. “Do you see the moon over there?” He pointed at the glowing figure in the sky. 

“Yes?” The boy said in a questioning tone. 

“Well, on the left there’s a constellation. It’s quite big.” He paused. “It looks like a teapot.” 

The boy stopped looking at him and turned his head. Dan watched as he furrowed his brows and looked with a tilt of his head. He frowned and squinted. 

“I think I see it.” 

Dan could tell he was lying.

“Do you have a marker?” 

The boy shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a sharpie. That would do. 

Dan went to reach for his arm when he paused, “May I?” 

Without saying a word the boy extended his arm into Dan’s lap. He smiled and watched as Dan pressed eight random dots onto his arm. At least they were random until he began connecting them into a whole shape. One that the boy still couldn’t see as a teapot. 

“That’s the spout,” Dan pointed to the triangle on the right, “that’s the top,” He pointed to the triangle beside that, “and that’s the handle.” He pointed to the trapezoid that was attached to a larger trapezoid. 

Dan watched as the boys eyes lit up with amazement. He could see the teapot in the constellation. He looked at the sky yet another time, and that’s when he really did see the constellation. 

“OH!” He shouted, “It’s beautiful.” 

Dan wanted to say “not as beautiful as you” he wanted to shout it to the world. To make him know he is more beautiful than Pegasus. That his eyes lit up brighter than Orion. His lips formed a better shape and arch than Aquarius. 

“It’s Sagittarius.” Is all he could spit out. 

“Really?” The boy asked. He asked in a way that wasn’t rude, or like Dan was spewing out facts he didn’t want to know. It was in a way as if he was interested. Like he was waiting to hear more. 

“The Milky Way is right in the corner of the spout. They say it looks like it’s steaming.” 

“Do you think it looks like that?” 

Dan nodded and turned away. 

And that’s when Anthony ruined everything. 

“Hey!” Dan heard him shout. 

The boy turned and Dan suddenly pushed himself as far away from the boy as he could without shoving himself off the roof. It wasn’t as if they were close. For some reason the boy still had his arm in Dan’s lap- not that it meant anything. It was just an arm. But he didn’t want Anthony to see him like that. As if they were in a position they weren’t supposed to be in. One Dan might want them to be in. 

Anthony shoved his head through the window and tapped Dan’s shoulder, “We gotta go. Eugene just started throwing up and it’s almost 3 in the morning.” 

Dan looked at Anthony’s face, seeing the pure horror that the night had become a disaster for the rest of them. He just nodded and climbed through the window, landing on the floor beside the toilet. It was supposed to be easy, just leaving the stranger on the roof without saying goodbye. 

Of course the boy had to say something. Had to touch him. 

He felt the boy grab his sweater and tug him back. Avoiding making eye contact after so obviously trying to distance himself from him was the plan. The plan was failing. 

“Am I going to see you again?” the boy asked. 

“I don’t even know your name,” Is what Dan should have said. Along with “you’re beautiful” and “of course I want to see you again” but there was no way any of that was going to be said. 

“Probably not.” He mumbled out. 

And that was the last thing he said to the boy. 

\- 

_July 7th 1995_

Anthony swore University was going to be when Dan finally partied with him and his friends. That just wasn’t in his nature. He wasn’t a partier. But, obviously, he had to drag him to one more party because “we’re technically University students now” and the added plus of never having to wear a school uniform ever again. So, he said yes. 

When he stood in front of the house, the house that he remembered meeting the boy at, he didn’t regret going. He did regret drinking. He definitely regretted drinking multiple beers and at least three shots with Anthony before going. Especially because he was not usually a drinker and he could feel it all flushing to his cheeks and making his head spin a little and he needed to be sober to see this guy. This boy could not see him out of his senses and only half able to comprehend what he was saying or thinking before speaking. 

“Anthony I need water.” Dan said, slurring his words as he said it. 

Anthony turned and looked at him, seeing his face in absolute horror. He brought his hand to Dan’s cheek and looked him in the eyes. “Are you going to throw up?” He asked. 

Dan shook his head but wasn’t quite sure. It wasn’t the alcohol that was going to make Dan throw up, he wasn’t that drunk. He was mostly a good drunk, one that most people could relax with their friends and feel comfortable with. It was the thought of this boy, here, a year ago. That was going to make him throw up. 

He could feel his head sweating. Anthony wiped the sweat off his forehead, and, god, his hair was going to get curly if he got too sweaty. Anxiety continued to pool in his stomach even as Anthony gave him water glass after water glass with more people crowding around them in the room. He felt trapped and tired and less drunk to the point where he was realizing what was happening around him. 

“I need fresh air. You can go get drunk without me.” Dan said to Anthony. 

He raised his eyebrows, “Are you sure?” 

Dan nodded and swallowed one more gulp of water. 

“Thanks!” Anthony grinned, giving Dan a kiss on the cheek before running off, shoving people as he went. 

He was friendless again, which he asked for, but now he was really alone. Alone in this house full of people. And he really did need fresh air. Just like last year around 2am he was going up the stairs where no one else was and looking for the bathroom. This time he actually knew where he was going. 

The room with the messy floor, posters of men, and dead plants seemed to stay the same. There were of course different clothes on the floor but Dan swore the plants were the same dead ones from last year. That or he replaced the plants with the same kind and killed them too. The one David Beckham poster had the top left corner hanging down slightly. It took all his willpower to not climb on the bed and fix it. 

This time when he opened the bathroom door there wasn’t an empty roof. He felt the entire contents of his chest empty as he looked at the boy from last year sitting outside. It wasn’t possible that this boy was sitting there waiting for him but he really hoped that was the case. He wished, prayed, begged that this boy was there for him. Just him. 

“Are you smoking?” Dan asked. He felt a little dumb using his line, as if it was supposed to be romantic. Or funny. Anything but how lame it really was. 

The boy turned around and smiled when he saw him, “Not this year.” 

He moved over, giving Dan room to come and sit down beside him. Dan climbed through the window and sat in the same spot he did a year ago. It felt colder that year. Still warm enough to just be wearing a sweater, but he shivered slightly. 

“You don’t want to be downstairs with all the action?” 

“Nah.” The boy shook his head. “I’m fine here.” 

He began to rummage through his pockets, pulling out a sharpie again this year. This time it had a thinner tip. He popped the cap off and handed it to Dan, placing his hand on his lap, ready to be drawn on. 

“Show me another one.” He said. 

Dan was a little shocked. He didn’t expect this at all. All he did was look in the sky for a moment before deciding which constellation he wanted to show him. It was the most prominent to him in that moment and he took it as a sign that’s the one. Again, he drew eight dots on the boys arm, this time in a different pattern, and one bigger than the rest. 

The lines connected all of them together to form a diamond shape with a line going down the side and away. He also labeled the bigger dot as Altair, then leaned back and admired the sky. The boy mimicked his actions, laying down beside him on the cold roof. They both sat in silence for a minute before Dan cleared his throat. 

“It’s above the moon.” Is all he said, looking at the constellation himself. 

The boy looked at it too, smiling when he finally saw it. He lifted his arm up and read the name of the star, “What does Altair mean?”

“It’s the name of the star. It’s one of the stars that connects the Summer Triangle.” 

“I see it. It’s beautiful.” The boy said. “All the stars are, but, I really like that one.” 

Dan turned his head to look at the boy as he looked with amazement at the star. It was only this year that Dan noticed the freckles that littered his face into constellations of the skin. Dan wished to be able to connect his freckles with his finger, to just sit for hours and make different constellations across his pale white skin. 

“It’s the twelfth brightest star in the sky.” Dan explained, “You love it because it’s bright.” 

“Well what’s your favourite star?” He asked, turning to face Dan. 

Dan tried to avoid smiling but couldn’t help the corner of his lip twitching up, “Vega. It’s the fifth brightest star and the second brightest in the northern hemisphere.” 

“Why don’t you like the brightest in the north?” 

“That would be Arcturus. It’s supposed to be a guardian star but I don’t think it does it very well.” 

As soon as the words left Dan’s mouth he felt dumb. Like a complete idiot. Who says they don’t like a star because it doesn’t do well guarding? He could feel his heart speed up as the boy began to sit up. God, he was going to leave wasn’t he? 

“Makes sense.” Is what the boy said. 

“Really?” Dan replied, unsure if this boy was going to make fun of him. 

“Of course.” He shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

From below someone ran out into the backyard and jumped into the pool while screaming something incoherent. It wasn’t very smart to be drinking and swimming, but Dan thought when are drunk people ever smart? The guy did come out of the pool, completely soaked from head to toe, and shook himself off like a dog. He sure looked like a wet dog. 

“I have a girlfriend.” The boy randomly blurted out. 

Dan kept looking at the pool in the backyard. He didn’t want to look at him. The boy knew. He knew those glances weren’t just friendly. He waited a whole year to turn Dan down. 

Maybe Dan could jump into the pool from here. Just go for it and land fully clothes like that guy did. Or he’d just land splat on the ground. Would that be so bad? 

“But I have a secret.” He continued, “Can I tell you?” 

Despite pain pooling in his stomach and tears welling up in Dan’s eyes he nodded. He didn’t say anything in fear he’d start crying in front of this stranger he met once before over the fact he’s with someone else. With a girl. 

“I think I’m gay.” The boy whispered so quietly it seemed like he wanted only Dan to hear- not the moon or the stars, in fear. 

He looked at the boy and saw a single tear fall down his face. It took all the power in him not to wipe it away. Not to cup his cheek and tell him it will be okay because Dan thinks so too. He thinks boys are so pretty and he doesn’t know how to tell anyone. That this boy is the second boy he’s ever thought about being with. 

“That’s okay,” Dan said quietly, “you should- you should tell her.” 

“She might get mad.” He sniffled. “She told me she loves me.” 

“I-” Dan stopped himself. “She’ll be more upset if you keep it from her. It’s not your fault. You can’t help being-” He cleared his throat, “gay.” 

He nodded and wiped his tears away. There were a couple more screams and people jumping into the pool. Everything began to get louder downstairs suddenly as more people went into the backyard. 

“Thanks. I never said that out loud before.” He laughed a little. “It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid.” Dan blurted out. “It’s you. And I don’t think it’s stupid.” 

The way the boy looked at him next took Dan’s breath away. To others it may just look like a smile. But to Dan it was so much more than that. It was large and genuine. His teeth shined brighter than ever. He had crinkles by his eyes. Real, genuine smile crinkles. 

Dan made that smile happen.

“You’re right.” The boy agreed. “So do you want to go somewhere with me?” 

The way this boy was looking at him reminded Dan of Peter Pan when he reached his hand through the window and told Wendy to fly. If Dan could reach out and fly to a star, any star, with this boy, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Obviously wherever they were going was not going to be a star, he can’t fly after all, but he wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if this boy could tug him off the roof and fly straight on until morning.

This boy was magical, made of stardust and candy and smelled of sweet things. He almost felt imaginary. It was too good to be true. 

“I, um, yeah.” Dan managed to stutter out. 

In a flash the boy was crawling through the window and turning to watch Dan as he did the same. As he shook with nervousness Dan felt like he somehow could’ve slipped off the roof, or worse, stuck his foot in the toilet. Yes. Sticking his foot in the toilet would be worse. He’d have to face this beautiful boy with his foot soaking wet. If he fell off the roof he’d at least probably not have to face him, or die. 

But he didn’t die, or stick his foot in a toilet. He instead, somehow, got through the window semi-gracefully. He also, somehow, had the beautiful boy standing in front of him with a grin on his face. A grin that curved slightly to the left and made Dan weak in the knees. 

It wasn’t until they were about to go downstairs where things really took a turn. Now Dan wasn’t exactly sure how it went down because not only did he feel like he may have blacked out, but his heart, if connected to a heart monitor, would have without a doubt flatlined. 

1.The beautiful boy said something along the lines of: “I don’t want to lose you in the crowd.” 

2\. He then, of course, grabbed Dan’s hand. 

3\. While Dan had heart palpitations and definitely stopped breathing for a minor second, he tugged him through the giant crowd. 

4\. In that large crowd Anthony somehow caught sight of Dan, Dan holding hands with a boy, and Dan running out the door with said boy. 

So, yes, of course Dan mentally blacked out. It was unclear to him how comfortable this boy was holding Dan’s hand in a large crowd of people. Although many of them weren’t paying attention to them at all some, like Anthony, were. They saw. They saw two boys holding hands running away together. 

Even while outside, walking down the street with the moonlight and the minimal amount of working streetlights lighting their path, this boy held Dan’s hand. Despite sweat building up between them and the fact this wasn’t something two boys should be doing, he held tight, tighter than anyone held Dan’s hand before. His heart was pounding like a Loony Tunes cartoon and he swore he saw the outline bursting through his chest. Nothing about this moment with the sky above them and heat radiating between their bodies felt real. It was a vivid dream that Dan never wanted to wake up from. 

There was literal silence between them as they walked but all Dan could hear playing in his head was Ain’t Nobody on a loop. He really did feel like they were flying through the stars. And God he didn’t want it to end. This night could last forever and he would never complain. If he could hold onto this boy and never let go he might believe it’s not just stardust and molecules out there. That maybe, just maybe, there is a being out there that wants happiness for him. 

A short walk later Dan and the boy were standing in front of a diner. Dan wasn’t sure if he pulled away first, the boy, or if it was mutual. But they were walking in without a single part of their bodies touching. The man wiping down counter didn’t so much as look at them as they walked in together. Dan thought maybe, just maybe, they could have kept holding onto each other, but he wouldn’t want to risk it. 

What felt like days, years, eternities even, of soft laughter and crinkled eyes with the dim lights and faint sound of a jukebox in the background was really only minutes. His whole idea of him and this boy against the world was shattered. The thought of throwing all fear out the window and just sitting in the same booth as the boy, curled up against him to just feel him again. His warmth and vibration from laughter were fading from Dan’s fingerprints. 

“What can I get you boys?” The man who was wiping the counter as they came in asked. 

Dan felt like jumping out of his seat, like he had to be further away from this boy despite their lack of closeness. It felt like he was caught in act of some sort. 

He looked up, making eye contact with the man. His eyes looked soft and comforting in a way. Kind. 

“I’ll get pancakes.” The boy said, “He will too.” 

Dan looked over at him, about to say something, before the boy cut him off, “Their pancakes are wicked.” 

“Uh yeah.” Dan nodded. “And an orange juice.” 

“Coffee for me.” 

With a wrinkle of his nose and a quick look at the clock he frowned, “It’s 3 in the morning.” 

“Perfect timing then.” The boy grinned. 

The man didn’t bother writing the order down as they were the only two in the diner. He could hear the faint buzzing of the neon sign outside that read “OPEN 24 HOURS” sitting in the window in the booth next to him. It was suddenly drowned out by the sound of the coffee pot being filled and the fryer in the back going. Dan moved his menu to the other side of the table along with the boys untouched one so they were both out of the way. 

“What are you studying?” Dan asked. 

“Guess.” The boy paused. “I bet you’re doing some sort of scientific thing. Like, becoming an astronaut.” 

Dan snorted, wishing he was that cool, “I’m studying Law.” 

He snapped his fingers, not quite getting a strong sound out of it, but doing the job nonetheless, “I had two more guesses. A teacher or a model.” 

With the last guess Dan’s eyebrows raised to the top of his forehead. His cheeks flushed and he could feel his heart racing a little. “Do people study to be models?” 

He smiled, tilting his head and lowering his eyes slightly, “You wouldn’t need to if they did.” 

“Uh,” Dan cleared his throat, “Theatre.” 

“What?” The boy asked, confused by Dan’s statement. 

“You’re taking theatre.” Dan said. “That’s my guess.”

His lips quirked to the side, “Try again.” 

“English professor?” 

His smile then turned into a grin, basically engulfing his entire face, “English lit.” 

Dan tried to hide the big grin that spread across his face by covering his hand over his mouth and looking down, “Close enough.” He said into his hand. 

When he looked up the boy was smiling right back at him, not caring that he looked like a bit of a fool, although just as beautiful, if not more, than usual. Without interrupting them the waiter placed the coffee in front of the boy. The steam rose out of the cup as it had just come off the pot. The boy leaned over and grabbed the cream and sugar, pouring a spoonful of milk and two of sugar. Dan watched as he stirred his spoon around the mug and then tapped the side of the mug and placed the spoon back on the table. 

“Do you bring people to diners on the regular at 3a.m.?” Dan asked the boy. He said it in a light hearted joking tone, but he did wonder if he wasn’t the only one. 

“No,” He answered quickly, “It’s always just me.” He added before taking a sip of coffee. 

Despite it being such a small statement Dan’s heart grew. He was, really, the only one. It was just a diner with pink booths and an old man working behind the diner, but it felt like so much more to Dan. He couldn’t understand why. Nothing about it was special. Possibly it was just him, and the feeling, and the concept of this being a date. 

“Boys,” The waiter said, suddenly appearing in front of them. He was holding two plates of the exact same order, steaming like the coffee. They both moved their arms out of the way and thanked him as he placed them on the table, “enjoy.” 

Dan grabbed his knife and fork, digging in as fast as he could. He scooped up as much whipped cream, strawberries, and peaches as he could on the pancake filled fork, and shoved it in his mouth. As soon as the mixture of food entered his mouth he rolled his eyes back and let out a sound of appraisal. 

“This is the best food I’ve ever had in my life,” He said as soon as his mouth was empty. 

The boy laughed, covering his food filled mouth, “Told you so.” 

The next time Dan went to lift his hand up to scoop another forkful the boy’s arm was reaching out and grabbing his wrist. Before Dan even had the chance to react he was throwing his arm back with his eyes wide. 

“I thought you said it was 3?” The boy said, not angry, but rushed. 

Dan felt unsure, “I- I thought it was.” He looked back at his watch, reading 4:36, and looked at the boy.

“I have to go.” He said. 

Dan watched as he stood up, threw more than enough money on the table, and walked out without truly saying goodbye. His chest felt emptier than the diner. 

-

_July 7th 1996_

On one hand, it should have been impossible for Dan to never see that boy again, but on the other hand, when was possible ever in his life? They went to the same school, knew some of the same people, lived in the same city, and yet Dan never saw the boy ever. He had sat in the library for hours on end, walked to the same diner late at night, and even went to one more party at that house, but never saw him. 

That is until exactly one year later since the second and first meeting. It was almost as if this boy only existed once a year. Dan wouldn’t be surprised if he was an angel, only allowed on earth one day a year. Although if he was an angel he couldn’t imagine he would be spending his once day one earth with him. No, he’d be spending it with someone wonderful and beautiful like himself. 

Dan was laying on the roof, the stars looking extra bright, extra beautiful, and that’s when the boy came up behind him. The stars were giving him a signal that he was coming. In the presence of the angel they lit up bright, waiting for him to come home. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” The boy said. 

He slid through the window and onto the roof beside Dan, laying down alongside him. Dan held out money that he had pulled out of his pocket as soon as he heard the boy. The exact change from their meal a year ago. 

“What’s this for?” He just stared at the money, not sure if he was to take it. 

Dan blushed, feeling silly, “Uh, the pancakes. You left a lot more than necessary.” 

He didn’t say anything yet, just blinked at him for a moment, before he reached out and took it, “Thank you,” He said quietly. 

It took him longer than it should have to put the money in his own pocket. Almost as if he was waiting for Dan to ask for it back, or to give it back himself. But it was there, sitting in his pocket with the feeling of a year ago as he rushed out of the dimly lit diner smelling of coffee and warmth. 

There was silence for far too long. It felt uncomfortable for the first time since they met. Neither knew who was supposed to speak first. Neither knew what kind of miracle of the universe it meant for them to be here, three years in a row, on the exact same date, the exact same stars, the same sound of a party just below them. 

Just as Dan was about to speak and break the silence the boy spoke first, “MynameisPhil,” he said completely jumbling his statement into one long word. 

“You- what?” Dan asked, turning to face him. 

“My name,” He spoke again, looking towards him, “My name’s Phil.” 

Dan was, well, shocked. He never really expected to ever learn his name. It was a mystery, along with who he really was, and it was something that kept this, relationship, whatever it was, closer to a figment of his imagination. Sometimes he sat there wondering if this boy, Phil, was someone he dreamt. That he was really alone on this balcony every year, never actually speaking to a beautiful boy who asks him about the stars and makes him draw something almost as beautiful as himself on his skin. 

And Phil, well Phil was a name fit for a prince, and this boy could very well be one. He was everything one would look for in a disney prince and even, possibly, a disney princess. Everything about him was entrancing from his face to his voice to the way he sometimes looked like a baby deer. 

“I like it. Suits you.” Is all Dan could say. 

Phil pulled on his bottom lip and widened his eyes ever so slightly, “Are you mad?” He asked, genuinely wondering. 

“I’m not- no I’m not mad. Why would I be?” 

“That I didn’t tell you for three years?” 

Dan shook his head automatically, “You didn’t owe me anything. Not even a name.” 

Phil let out a breath of air that gave both him and Dan a feeling of relief. But there still felt like a huge weight being pushed on them. That there was something unspoken still wafting in the air between them. Something that needed to be broken. And Dan was not about to do it. 

Maybe Phil was. He sat up instead of laying with his entire face turned beside him. Dan felt paralyzed. Rather than following suit he continued to lay down. It felt slightly intimate to have Phil sitting above him and Dan looking up to him. His heart felt like it might beat out of his chest but he just held his breath. 

“Can I go out on a limb here?” Phil asked quietly. 

Dan, like his so-called paralyzed body, couldn’t find the strength to speak. Instead he just nodded slowly and waited for him to continue. 

“Us meeting here, on the same day every year, isn’t a coincidence.” He paused and looked into the bathroom through the window. It wasn’t him being startled, just checking if they were most definitely alone. “I don’t think I believed in soulmates. Not until-“ He looked Dan in the eyes, “Not until I met you.” 

This boy, this beautiful boy that Dan had been pining after for years, was telling him that he made him believe in soulmates. That he believed they were soulmates. Everything in Dan’s body was on fire and also ice cold. Nothing was working properly, he’s sure he may have had a stroke, because him, this boy, had feelings for him. Such strong feelings he could believe they were meant for each other forever. 

“I think the universe brought us together.” Is all Dan could say. He couldn’t be silent but he also didn’t know what to say. 

Phils eyes sparkled, literally sparkled, at Dan’s statement. Of course he they did. He was an angel. Maybe not a literal angel, but an angel. There was no other explanation for him and his state of being. 

“I think so too.” Phil agreed. 

For a moment when Phil’s hand rested on Dan’s cheek he felt euphoric. Absolutely over the top over a single touch. But that was nothing when Phil leaned in and kissed him. His soft lips, like angel wings, made Dan see stars and galaxies and everything ever created in the universe. 

Soulmates. Soulmates kissed like that. They had to be, and would always be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i really hope you enjoyed it and will come back for more! leaving kudos and a comment would really make my day and make me want to continue writing so if you loved it please do so. also you can follow me on tumblr @ cutefreckledfaces for dumb shitposts and infrequent posting!


End file.
